


It's a long road out of Eden

by Sovietwintersoldier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Romance, Sexual Tension, Thriller, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietwintersoldier/pseuds/Sovietwintersoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with the winter soldier led to more complications than expected. Especially now that Hydra had regained control over him and sent him on a mission of high importance with only one instruction. To kill you. You're bound to travel from one place to another, always on the run from the man you love, with only brief moments of his memory flooding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this where I give it all

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit- The Eagles Album -A long road out of Eden

Holding your breath you pressed your back against the wall. It wasn’t hard to tell that he had already come into the building; you needed an escape route and fast. You couldn’t just hide from The Winter Soldier; as previous experiences had proved. His footsteps were silent and you couldn’t judge where about he was but the atmosphere had changed so he must finally have reached your apartment, well it was a friend’s apartment but he said you could stay there. Locked in the bathroom you tried to calm your heart rate and carefully reached up the window immediately pulling a face as the old hinge squeaked. Damn. Forcing it open you hoisted yourself up as the bathroom door was kicked in and you heard his gun cock.   
This wasn’t how you wanted to die, in a washed out bathroom, the once white tiles cracked and yellowing. The humidity of outside seeping in through the window and dust specs floated around making the lighting look dimmer. Most importantly you didn’t want to die at the hand of Bucky Barnes. Looking over your shoulder your heart squeezed inside your chest. “I love you..” You whispered, the statement confused him and in the momentary confusion you kicked out and aimed at his throat, as he stumbled back you ran past him and shot downstairs, already hearing him on your trail, bullets skimmed past as you ran. When you finally made it outside there was no other option then to break into a car and drive but as you reached for the handle of the nearest vehicle you screamed in agony as a bullet firmly lodged itself into your arm. To scared to even bother to look where he was currently situated you smashed the window of the car and pulled the lock up. The one bonus to the area of Greece you currently occupied was the old banger cars. Bending over low as another bullet shot through the back window you hotwired the car and wincing in pain drove off, tyres screeching. As soon as you pulled away Bucky had jumped down from where ever he was and almost managed to land on the roof of the car if you hadn’t swerved.   
You weren’t his enemy. You were Hydra’s enemy. All those years ago when Bucky was getting back into reality he had one night confided in you. It’s important to note you always used to bump into him as you walked your dog and he always stopped to stroke him, eventually that lead to conversation, conversation which lead to meeting up so you could both walk your dogs, then to coffee’s after the walk, then dinner, then film nights on the sofa...as so it progressed. For 4 years it bloomed into love. Late in the 4th year when you were standing over the kitchen sink and washing up Bucky had slid his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. “I’ll be done in a minute; I thought you were bathing the dogs?” You had asked. “When I was captured...tortured..” That was how he had begun his story. You had turned around and he rested his hands either side of you so you were trapped between him and the counter. He told you everything, every detail. By the end you wasn’t sure who was crying more, you or him. Not long after that night Hydra were back on the scene and they wanted to claim back what was theirs- you were unable to think about that right now so to cut it short they were angered by his action of telling you. You knew too much which made you a threat; it was obvious you couldn’t be manipulated or bargained with so they re-trained him as the winter soldier and sent him away with only one mission. To Kill the girl who knows too much.   
In that moment speeding down the side roads of Greece the pain in your arm seemed a dull throb compared to the emotional pain you suffered each day. Your gaze fell to the engagement ring on your finger and you swallowed. For 5 months he had been hunting you, no matter where you went, where you took refuge he was never far behind. You learned after the first two times that in Winter Soldier mode he could not be reckoned with and you had nearly died. The only statement that would give you a moment to fight back is by saying ‘I love you.’ Those three words have saved you more times that you’d like to admit. Lucky for you, you had grown up with Clint Barton and whenever Bucky had seriously wounded you, Clint was always around to stitch you up and it seemed you had begun to do the same for him. Pulling your phone from your pocket you dialled his number. The first ring hadn’t even finished and he picked up.  
“How bad?” His voice asked, the connection breaking up slightly. “Shot wound in arm.”  
“Where are you?”  
“Greece, Falaraki.”  
“Give me three hours, lucky for you I’m in Turkey.”  
“I’ll text you the meeting point.” With that he hung up and you drove in silence. Stopping after 45 minutes to change into a different car you carried on driving, your arm feeling heavy to the point you only could use one hand. You had only been in Greece for three weeks but you had learned to make connection fast so you ended up in a restaurant owned by one of your allies waiting for Clint.  
“I don’t like this. Why you shot?”   
“Aias you worry too much, you could’ve kept this place open I could’ve waited in the back. He crouched in front of you and handed you a bottle of alcohol. “To drink or sterilise the wound?” You asked and he chuckled. “Either. Both. Who did this?” You took a swig from the bottle; better not put anything on the wound Clint would go mad. “An old friend” He shook his head. “Dangerous.” He said simply. You had picked up a few Greek phrases doing your stay and you thanked him “ευχαριστώ”  
“ευχαρίστησή μου” he replied, by deduction you managed to work out it was along the lines of saying ‘my pleasure.’ Soon enough Clint had appeared and you were tipsy. Smiling up at him he frowned and crouched down, ripping the sleeve of your cardigan off so he could assess the wound and before long he was operating as best as he could to take the bullet out. 

\--  
You wasn’t sure when you passed out but it was definitely a good thing considering the pain running through your arm brought back too many memories. “You’re lucky it was only your arm this time.” Turning your head you saw Clint sitting beside you. “Where am I?” You asked, throat raw and dry. Clint handed you a cup of water and raised it to your lips and you gratefully drank it. “Aias let us stay in his place, he’s gone to work but said we were welcome to stay.” Sitting up you winced and pulled the sheet up and Clint sighed climbing in beside you. You rested your head on his chest and sighed. “I’m sorry you have to keep saving me.”

“I know you love him, and I know somewhere in him, he loves you. If our positions were switched I’m sure I would do the same.” You ran your thumb over your ring finger as you so often absentmindedly did and panicked. “My ring!” Clint immediately started shushing you and placed his fingers on your neck gently. You raised your hand to your throat and pulled up the chain with your ring on it. “I thought it would be safer like that, plus next time he finds you, he might see it, it might trigger something.” Your lower lip trembled and before you knew it you body racked with sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

After another couple of days rest in Greece it was time to move on. Clint would be coming with you to make sure you made it to India safely and then head off to his own assignment in Mumbai. So there you were sitting by the gate D waiting to be called up to board. You had your face buried in a book and your sunglasses on, lack of sleep and paranoia, you never knew if Hydra were lurking in the shadows ready to kill you, or worse force Bucky to. 

Clint sat down with a thump beside you his arms full of snacks from the vending machine. “Clint, Jesus, we just ate!” He started to stuff the various packets into his bag, the rustling causing unwanted attention. Mainly from angry parents whose kids now pointed frantically to the vending machine. “You said it was broken!” One child wailed and the parent shot a very annoyed look in your direction. Keeping one bag between his teeth he managed to half zip up his duffel bag. “It’s a long flight!” He whined and you rolled your eyes pulling the packet from between his teeth and opening it for yourself. Folding the corner of the page you were currently on you slipped the book away and looked around. It was a pristine airport, all white. It reminded you of a hospital but more cheerful. The sun was streaming in through the large windows and the floor glistening to the lights touch. “I feel uneasy.” You said lifting the glasses to the top of your head and looked over your shoulder for the third time in the space of three minutes. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you were a nervous flyer.” Clint commented. “I’m not uneasy about flying.” Letting out a sigh he waved his hand dismissing your apparent concern. “I think you’re constantly paranoid and it’s getting the better of you.” Grabbing your bag you slapped his arm. “Come on we’re up.” Groaning he threw his bag on his shoulder and you joined the slow moving queue to board the plane; every now and again looking behind you unable to shake the sick feeling in your stomach. Clint showed the stewardess both boarding tickets and you found your way to the seats. Well you made it quite easy. Clint was still weaving between people, his snacks falling from his half zipped up bag. Biting your lip to stop from laughing you shoved your hand luggage in the overhead space and sat down. It was going to be a long flight and as usual you started to wonder how long it would be until Bucky found you again.  
\--

“Do you want mine?” You shoved your tray towards Clint and he lifted it happily. “Aren’t you hungry?” Just the smell of the food was enough to put you off. Screwing up your nose he threw the packet of crackers at you. “At least eat something.” Standing up you pushed his head to the side and squeezed past. “I can’t sit here the smell of food is nauseating.” Staggering slightly down the aisle you went to the bathroom and as you went to shut the door it bounded open and your eyes widened in fear and your mouth opened to scream but a hand immediately covered it. Your scream lost. The door shut and you heard the lock slide. Panic fell over you as though bricks had fallen from the sky and dropped on you, it was crushing. 

So it seemed you were going to die in a bathroom after all. Bucky was standing over you, there wasn’t much room and you were forced to lean into him. His eyes searched your pleadingly and you placed your hand over his as it lowered from your mouth. “Buck...” you whispered and he gave you a sorrowful smile. Your chest heaved as you wrapped your arms around him, he pulled you close against his chest and you teared up. “Why aren’t you trying to kill me?”  
“I fought my way out when they tried to wipe my mind again. I didn’t want the pain, I was remembering small things.” You pulled away and placed your hand gently against his cheek. “They’ll find you.”

“They will but I had to see you while I could re-” you cut him off by pressing your lips to his. “How long do we have?” You mumbled against his mouth his stubble tickling your chin. “They’ll be waiting outside the airport no doubt. You’ll only have two hours ahead of me.” It had become evident over the months that Hydra always got the Winter Soldier, so when Bucky had his one off moments like this you didn’t bother with an escape plan, it would be useless this point in time because then Hydra would hunt the both of you. Running his fingers over your collar bone he hooked them under the chain of your necklace and he held it up to look at the ring. “Will you still want to marry me when this is over?” You nodded eagerly, that’s all you wanted. He pushed the sleeve of your cardigan down over your arm. “Bucky don’t.” You warned but he paid no attention and stopped when he came to where he had shot you. Squeezing your eyes shut you wished you had wore something tighter and harder to push down. You felt his forehead rest against your shoulder, his fingers carefully brushing over the wound. “Don’t torture yourself.” You ran your fingers through his hair and your skin became damp where he was now crying. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His voice cracked and your heart felt like it was being ripped in two. Tilting your head down you kissed him and he kissed you back, refusing to pull away he deepened the kiss. Oh god why couldn’t his be a relatively normal situation- an annoying couple going on holiday and getting off in the toilet. That would be better than whatever this dysfunctional relationship was. “You have to go back to Clint.” He said between kisses. “No I damn well don’t” He backed you up against the door his hands wondering under your top. “You seem reluctant to let me go.” He practically growled and bit down on your neck and you threw your head back. At least this solved the question as to why you felt uneasy at the airport, he must’ve been watching you. Master of hiding in plain sight. “I don’t want to let you go. As soon as I let go, the next time I see you I might kill you.” Biting the inside of your cheek you sighed.

“Do they know I’m on this flight?” He shook his head. Great. So you had to keep an exceptionally low profile through Indian customs. Sadness overwhelmed you as you realised this might be the only time in while you get to be with Bucky. Reaching up you snaked your arms around his neck and held on to him. “(y/n)?”  
“Shut up and hold me.” He did as you asked and after a few minutes you reached behind him and unlocked the door. “I love you Barnes.” He held on to your hand for as long as he could before you started to slip out. “I love you. I will find you, and you will bring me back to being Bucky.” Raising his hand to your lips you kissed his knuckled and pulled your hand from his. 

The humming of the plane became background noise over the sound of your heart, which seemed to be in your ears. “You okay?” Clint asked his brow furrowing. “He’s here.” He stared at you blankly and pointed to your neck. “Clearly.” Sitting down you rubbed your fingers over your neck and smiled. Bucky had left a mark, of course he would. Lost in your own selfish thoughts about you and Bucky you almost didn’t see Clint nearly jump out of his skin. Bucky was crouching down beside him. Before either you or Barton could speak Bucky got their first. “They’re going to be angry at me. More than angry, whatever they’re going to do to me is going to be bad. I might be wiped to the point I can’t return, so if the opportunity arises you shoot me first.” You had to laugh and the ridiculousness of his request. “I can’t just sho-”

“I don’t want to live with pain of killing you.”

“I don’t want that either!” You retorted and Clint shushed you as this little exchange was drawing attention. “Please. This is torturous what they force me to do, I lose who I am each time I go back. Please.”

“Fine.” You huffed folding your arms across your chest. “Promise me.” He said seriously his eyes full of pain as he asked. Could you do it? Promise him and then live with the fact you killed him? Or let him shoot you and live with the pain? No. He’s been through too much pain; you’d rather suffer than let him. Relaxing you nodded. “I promise.” He leant over for a fleeting kiss, closing your eyes to enjoy it Bucky clearly didn’t stick around and when you opened them he was gone. “Son of a bitch.” 

Slinking low into your chair you bit your lip to stop it from trembling and turned away from Clint to look out the window. How could you live without Bucky? Watching the views you absentmindedly twisted the ring at the end of the chain. The simple answer? You couldn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard being so paranoid, you had made it off the plane safely and you were nearly through customs. To distract attention you and Clint gave the guise that you were a couple, holding hands and occasionally sharing a kiss which wasn’t so bad but it was weird enough. As you lifted your bag from off the plastic tray that it had been placed in to go under the x ray your body tingled. You whipped your head around and Bucky was walking past you, his cap pulled low over his eyes. You nearly dropped your bag and you tried to mouth to him but you stood like a gawking idiot. He caught your eye last minute and mouthed ‘I love you’ before disappearing into the crowd. Clint nudged your side. “C’mon we’re holding up a line.” He noticed your expression and his eyes quickly darted to spot the soldier but it was too late. He placed his hand on your lower back, “Come on.” He whispered hoping you hadn’t drawn enough attention already. “We need you safe before they get him.” Clutching your bag you looked around the airport, serious looking officials with guns were stationed by the exit and various other places, cameras turned and zoomed in on unsuspecting individuals. Swallowing the lump in your throat you grabbed Clint’s hand and he squeezed it as you left the building and walked out into a dry heat. The air was almost knocked from your lungs as you breathed in the unusual atmosphere. After a few moments you managed to breathe normal and followed close behind Clint. The locals all surrounded you trying to grab your suitcase to take it to a taxi. 

“No we’re fine thanks.” Clint said but they still tried. “Don’t let them take it, they expect money.” He called and you tugged on your case trying to politely decline the un-needed help. It was horrible to be this surrounded, you need clear space and this was suffocating. Clint was loading his case in the back of a taxi and was reaching for yours. People who shared the flight with you streamed past, cameras pressed against their faces as they saw anything remotely different. “Lovely people!” Someone commented as a local rushed past you pulling a case, an older couple following behind. Clint had to grab your hand to bring you back to reality. “Get in.” He said sternly and you obeyed slowly climbing in. The taxi provided no relief as far as heat was concerned and you immediately opened the window. The driver started the engine as Clint gave him the address you needed to go to. As you were pulling off the door of the taxi flew open and you panicked hydra had found you. “Barnes!” Clint squeaked clutching his chest. Bucky climbed in and slammed the door; he threw 1000 rupees at the driver. “Where ever we’re going get us there as fast as you can.” The driver quickly grabbed the money and saluted Bucky through the mirror. Both you and Clint stared at him in a state of shock, a breeze now hitting your body as the taxi drove off at full speed. “It was too crowded they couldn’t get to me even when I left the airport.”

“Makes sense they wouldn’t do a shoot off, draw too much attention.” Clint said before his expression turned to anger. “If they find you, you will have leaded them right to (y/n)!” Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “Don’t you think I know that!?” He snapped and you reached out to him cupping his face. “You’re an idiot.” You slid your arms around his neck and hugged him tight, his arms reaching around your back. Even with the breeze it was too hot to be this close but you didn’t care, and neither did he. Your top felt damp already and so did Bucky’s. “I can’t do it anymore.” He mumbled and you buried your face into his neck. “This is suicide Buck, they’ll find you.”

“Eventually but not now, I need more time with you.”

“It’ll only make it harder.” He pushed you back slightly “I don’t care.” There was a momentary pause before he pulled you down on to his lap and pressed his lips to yours and kissed you with such desperation it was like you were oxygen and he was about to take his last breathe. Clint audibly moaned in disgust. The driver didn’t seem to care he just kept looking at the stash of notes beside him. Tangling your fingers in his hair you bit down on his lip and he lifted his hips against yours. “Oh Jesus, keep it in your pants you two, at least till I’m out of the vehicle.” Clint’s arm slid around your waist and pulled you back to sit beside him. “We’ll be there soon. How long driver?”

“If I keep this speed about, err, 35 minutes” You and Bucky shared an exasperated look and Clint held his hand up. “You two aren’t allowed to touch until we’re out of this car for fear you’d rip each other’s clothes off.” 

“Where are we going?”

“Nat and I have a little place out here, came in use for an extraction mission once a couple of years ago, it’s not great but it’ll do.”   
\--

Clint paid the driver a bit extra for his trouble and the driver gave him his card for if you needed him in the future. You were in a backstreet and Clint lead you down a shady looking cut through, you tangled your fingers with Bucky’s as you followed behind him, and sweat glistened on your body. As you came out the other side a small group of children ran out from nowhere. “Clint! Clint!” Clint beamed and bent down as they ran at him for a group hug. “Did you bring ‘Tasha?!” They asked eagerly and he shook his head. He turned around and routed in his pocket before retrieving a set of keys and handing them to you. “I’ll give you a few hours alone, it’s that building to the right.” You looked where he was pointing and nodded. “Thank you” You leant down to kiss the top of his head and he waved you off. The building was like a cement block, as you unlocked the door a dim light came on and fan started to whir. Bucky stepped in behind you and shut the door. Placing the keys by the door you walked out of the hall which lead to a living area/kitchen. One sofa stood alone against the far wall, a couple of sad cushions in either corner. An old TV was opposite, its ariel bent. The kitchen was tiny but looked clean. Next was the bathroom, you leant in and turned the shower on, it made a grumbling noise before water sputtered out, a brownish colour. After a few moments it ran clear. Sighing, you let it run as you returned to your abandoned case in the hallway and dragged it to the bedroom so you could unzip it and retrieve your wash bag and towel. Bucky was still standing in the living area as you went back to the bathroom. You must’ve spent a good fifteen minutes standing under the water, when you did step out it seemed pointless that you had showered your body felt hot all over again. Dabbing the towel over your body you grimaced, this wasn’t going to be the best place to stay but it would have to do. 

When you walked into the bedroom Bucky stood up from the bed, he had stripped out of his clothes and was in his boxers. “Showering doesn’t help.” You commented, eyes trailing over his body. He stepped closer and hooked his finger under the top of your towel. You looked up and he leant down resting his forehead against yours, the only sound coming from the ceiling fan that didn’t seem to be doing much besides make noise. Your hands slid up his chest and you leant up on your tiptoes to press your lips to his neck, his skin salty. His head tilted back and you felt his erection against your thigh, he pulled the towel from off your body and you moved your hands down his back until they reached the waist band of his boxers and you pulled them down. Stepping out of them he pulled you flush against his body and you shuddered in anticipation. It had been so long since you had been like this with him. Feeling him against you caused heat to pool in your stomach, it was relief just to be standing here like this but there was a dull throb from your cunt and you needed more. “Bucky...” He pushed you back against the bed and you both became an immediate mess of tangled limbs and open mouthed kisses. 

Your legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed you hard, his tongue exploring the familiarity of your mouth, readjusting himself with your taste. Your hands trailed up his forearms and back down, his muscles tightening as you arched your back from off the bed. The air around you felt hotter as his fingers laced with yours and his lips explored your body. His breath fanned out between your legs and you whimpered. Eyelids fluttered shut and the bed creaked. Every nerve felt like it was on fire from his touch and you begged him for more. He pushed himself back up your body but made sure your thighs stayed over his shoulders as his eyes locked with yours before he thrust inside of you. Neither of you broke eye contact as he fucked you, moans fell from your lips and his parted as a shaky breath escaped past them. You rolled your hips and he thrust harder causing your back to arch once again. You reached up and traced your fingers down his face, trying to remember every line. Pressing your palm against is cheek he turned his head and planted a soft kiss in the centre. Tugging on his hair you gasped as one of his fingers started to circle your clit rapidly increasing his pace. “Bucky! Bucky! Mmmm-FUCK!” His lips met yours in a heated kiss. You lifted your hips to meet his thrusts wanting more, more. You craved closeness, you craved him. Russian curses left his lips as you pulsed around his cock and he practically growled as you screamed his name, his finger was touching the exact right place on your clit in the same instance his cock was balls deep inside of you and your orgasm hit you immediately. He came shortly after, you both stayed in the same position enjoying the post sex bliss. 

Finally you were close with him again, you were with him. Chests heaved, breathes were short and quick. He pulled out and you swung your leg around his waist and forced him to be lying back against the mattress as you were now on top. His hands wondered over your thighs that were either side of his waist. “I belong with you.” You said confidently, heart swelling just by looking at him. “I belong with you.” He repeated quietly, he was broken, he was so broken. Anger for Hydra filled you and you lifted your hips before sliding back down onto his dick. “I’m not letting them take you from me again.” His lips were parted as you started to bounce, “They can fucking try!” You grinned and threw your head back in pleasure. “We fight. We do this together-Ahhh” His fingers dug into your thighs as he met your thrusts, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing around the room. “I’m not ever leaving you again.” He promised.  
\- 

“Get out!” Bucky yelled, nudging you awake whilst rolling around the bed and screaming in agony. “Bucky, what’s wrong?!”

“GET OUT!” He roared, you scrambled off the bed unsure on what his outburst was about. Panic set over you and the bedroom door flew open as Clint came in dishevelled with bed hair. “Do we need to go?!” You held your hand up momentarily for him to wait as you slowly walked back over to the bed. “Bucky...” You leaned over him and saw his eyes were shut. “Night terrors.” You said waving Clint’s worried comments away. You had learnt to deal with these. Grabbing his wrists you straddled his waist and used all your strength to try to hold his arms down with the weight of your forearm as you slapped him around the face. He lashed out and his fist caught the underside of your jaw as his eyes snapped open. Clint quickly ran to your aid and you groaned pressing your hand into your jaw. Bucky sat up on the bed his hair stuck to his face, his body drenched in sweat. “(y/n)?” He said cautiously and you let Clint help you up. “Thanks, you can go honestly much worse has happened than him punching me.” Clint sighed and left the room, lucky for you he knew better than to look at your naked body. 

Climbing back on to the bed you wrapped your arms around him. “It’s okay, it was just a dream Buck, and you’re safe you’re with me.” 

“I hurt you.” He whispered. “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be! I shouldn’t be hurting you!” 

“Shh shh.” Resting your chin on his shoulder you let out a deep sigh. “Its okay, come on.” He unwillingly followed you to the bathroom and you turned the shower on letting the water run clear before instructing him to stand under it. You left him to shower whilst you stripped the now damp sheets and rummaged through cupboards until you found clean bedding. By the time you were putting the last pillow case on Bucky emerged from the bathroom. Walking over to him you took his hand and pulled him the bed. He lay down cautiously and you wrapped yourself around his body, head on his chest and arm stretched out over the expanse of his torso. “I love you Barnes.” You kissed his chest and looked up to meet his gaze. “Did you hear me?” He couldn’t look at you and you sighed, sitting up and using your hand you forced his face towards you and raised an eyebrow. “I heard you.” 

“Then let the words sink in you jerk.” Kissing him gently until he kissed you back you repeated what you said and he kissed you again. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising.” 

“I can’t stay here.” A cool breeze came in through the window and was followed by the sound of crickets. You wanted to argue and tell him he was wrong but no matter what you said he would never listen. “Stay until morning?”

“I’ve stayed too long.” His metal arm wrapped around your waist and he hovered over your body before kissing you softly. Each time he went to pull away you peppered his lips with more kisses and he chuckled. “I’ll come back to you okay?”

“You’ll come back as my Bucky?” He nodded and stood up to get dressed. You watched from the bed silent tears falling. He crouched in front of you and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. You pulled him close and he held on to you for a few moments. “I don’t want to see you go.”

“Close your eyes.” He whispered and you did. His lips ghosted over yours “I love you.” His fingers slowly slipped from yours and after a couple of seconds you opened your eyes and he was gone. Running into the living area you ran into Clint’s arms. “Woah what’s wrong?”  
“He’s gone, he left.”

“Why? I thought he ran away from them.”

“They’ll come looking for him he’d lead them to me, to us.”

“So he’s giving up.” You shook your head. “I don’t think he’s gone back to be used I think he’s gone to fight.”

“He does know you and I are both capable of helping to take down hydra.” You squeezed your eyes shut “Just hug me and shut up.”  
\--

A couple of weeks passed since Bucky had left and there had been no sign of him. You were sitting on the sofa whilst Clint was cooking in the kitchen. His mission in Mumbai lasted a couple of days before he headed back home he dropped in to see you. “Are you moving on any time soon?”

“Eventually I haven’t thought of where though, I’ll run out of countries soon.” He hummed to himself in the kitchen. “Have you considered getting in touch with Stark to see if he can track hydra, if we can all group together to take the remaining group down you’ll have Barnes back.” You twisted the ring and rubbed the back of your head. “I know you want him to burst through the door declare his love for you and pick you up, take you to the bedroom and fuck you all night but it’s not going to happen” You blushed. “That’s not what I’m waiting for.” Although that would an ideal situation. He threw a tea towel over his shoulder and sat beside you. “You’ve lost your fight kid.”

“I have not.”

“You’re on the run, you’re not a runner you’re a fighter. Phone Stark. This cat and mouse chase isn’t going to last forever and sooner or later one of you is going to end up dead.” There was distant screams from a few houses further down and you both jumped up. “I swear to god if that’s him, I wanted to eat!” 

“Shut up!” You ran to the bedroom and picked up the go bag you always had prepared for when you were found. “Clint let’s go!” You ran out towards the front door and Clint was pouring the food into a tub. “Clint!” You yelled and he put the lid on the tub, turned the stove off and shoved the food in his bag. “I’m coming mom.” You kicked open the door and you both ran out. Clint jumped onto the motorbike you had hired and you followed suit. He started the engine and raced off. “Better think of where you’re going to run to now.” He called and you bit your lip. An engine roared behind you and you didn’t dare look behind you’d break down if you saw his face again. “Don’t look back!” Clint yelled and you started to worry. “He wouldn’t want you to see him like that.” What had hydra done to him now, you buried your face in Clint’s back as he weaved through traffic. “Our rides here!” 

“Our ride?!” He revved the engine and sped right up the back of a truck which had wood slats resting in the back, Clint was using it as a ramp but to get to where you didn’t know. Screaming out as you practically flew through the air there was a metallic screech and a door opened in front of you. The quintjet. As the bike landed inside you cast a downward glance and Bucky had stopped in the middle of the road glaring up, his face was sunken and his eyes were hollow, bruises covered his face and arms and his lip looked as though it had been split. The chain around your neck broke and you watched as the ring dropped from off of it. “NO!” You reached out but the door was closing, you saw Bucky reach up and catch it, his expression confused as he looked back up to you and a car slammed into the back of his bike. The door clicked shut and the jet shot off. You were dumbstruck as Clint beamed at you. “Not bad ay? I got in touch with Stark for you, good job otherwise we might’ve just died.” 

“Hey where’s your ring?” He asked as you clutched desperately to the chain. “Bucky caught it.”

“Jesus you looked back!? I said not to!” Tony bounded over from the cockpit and smiled that cocksure smile. “You called for a rescue?”


End file.
